Naruto and DxD : Struggle to Life
by Mr.Jung27
Summary: Summary : Akibat jutsu yang mematikan dia menyebabkan portal dimensi kacau dan terbuka yang mengakibatkan dia terhisap ke dalam dan sampai di suatu tempat tidak diketahui.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and DxD : Struggle for Life.

 _Pair : Naruto x ?_

 _Tolong Bantuan Ya Bro masih baru ni !_

SELAMAT MEMBACA !

 _Summary : Akibat jutsu yang mematikan dia menyebabkan portal dimensi kacau dan terbuka yang mengakibatkan dia terhisap ke dalam dan sampai di suatu tempat tidak diketahui._

 _Chapter 1_

" Sebaiknya kau menyerah anak muda karena waktu mu tinggal sedikit"Kata Madara karena dia merasa kemenangan sudah ditangannya "Tidak Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi Hokage"Seru Naruto yang mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya,Tiba tiba ia mendengar suara Baritone dalam pikrannya **"Hei gaki apa sekarang yang akan kau lakukan hah?"** tanya Kyubi "Aku akan menyerang dia dengan Rasengan terbesar dan Bijudama terkuat dan Rasenshuriken yang terbuat dari jaringan terkecil dari chakra yang menyambung denganku dengan Amaterasu"kata Naruto **"Kau akan mati bodoh terbakar api Amaterasu"** seru Kyubi yang terbawa emosi "Tidak apa aku sudah memikirkan ini"kata Naruto dengan tersenyum,Kyubi yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa pasrah karena keputusan anak itu sudah bulat."Baiklah ayo kita selesaikan ini"kata Naruto yang sudah masuk mode Naruto membuat bunshin mereka bertiga membuat Rasengan,Bijudama,dan Rasenshuriken dengan Amaterasu yang di buat dengan mata Kakashi dan Obito dengan Kyubi yang mengalirkan seluruh cakranya danterbentuklah Kekuatan yang sangat besar yang siapapun yang akan diserang jutsu itu tidak dapat menghindar karena ukuran jutsu itu sangat besar seperti ukuran 55 bulan. **"Naruto chakraku sudah tidak mencukupi"** kata Kyubi yang mulai tertidur untuk mengumpulkan kembali chakra."Tidak apa Kurama ini sudah mencukupi"kata ia langsung berlari menuju pun hanya pasrah karena sudah dikepung dari 3 arah "Hah sepertinya sudah berakhir"kata Madara pasrah "Hyahh Rasakan ini" tubuh Madara pun hancur lalu pecahlah portal dimensi dan Naruto terhisap kedalam."Naruto/-kun/-san"teriak para ninja yang melihat kejadian itu.

Di suatu tempat.

Ada seorang anak kecil yang duduk di pinggir jalan pada saat hujan deras lalu ada seorang wanita yang melihat dia "Hai,nak siapa namamu"tanya wanita itu kepada anak itu yang mempunyai mata biru kosong dengan bajunya yang sudah tidak layak pakai dengan "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto"katanya dengan orang sperti tak bernyawa "Dimana rumahmu"tanya wanita itu "Aku tidak memiliki rumah"Jawabnya wanita itu pun tersentuh "Apakah kau mau tinggal denganku"tanya wanita itu tiba tiba wajah anak itu berseri kembali "Ya aku mau"jawabnya dengan semangat lalu wanita itu memperkenalkan namanya "Namaku Sora salam kenal"katanya dengan tersenyum lalu ia menggenggam tangan anak itu lalu menggendongnya dan mebawa pulang kerumahnya.

 **14 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Seorang anak muda yang tertidur lalu terjatuh dan terbangun lalu melihat jam "Wah sudah pukul 7.15" lalu dia berlari dengan cepat ke kamar mandi mengganti baju dan lari ke sekolah dengan cepat dan akhirnya ia sampai tepat waktu di gadis yang melihatnya pun merona dan berteriak gak jelas "Kyaa , Naruto-kun jadilah suamiku"ya mereka menjerit seperti itu karena Naruto merupakan salah satu Pria terkeren yang ada di Akademi Kuoh,tetapi ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan wanita itu.

Naruto POV On

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto kalian mungkin sudah tahu aku tinggal dengan Sora nee-chan tetapi setelah ia menikah ia pergi bersama suaminya ke Kyoto sebenarnya ia tidak mau tetapi karena aku paksakan ia pun akhirnya ya di sekolah ini terdapat 2 Wanita yang paling di idamkan lelaki karena tubuhnya bak gitar mexico dan wajahnya bak bidadari aku pun tertarik tetapi saat aku mencoba berbicara dengannya ia seperti tak peduli mereka adalah Rias Gremory dan Akeno sekian dulu!

Naruto POV End

Ia pun masuk ke kelas yaitu kelas XII-A sekelas dengan Rias dan Akeno ia pun mendengar lagi teriakan Gadis gadis sedangkan pria prianya mengutuk pun tidak menghiraukan mereka.

Skip Setelah Pulang Sekolah

Setelah pulang sekolah ia pun pulang dan singgah di taman sampai sepi lalu ia pun pulang ,tetapi sebelum ia pulang ia mendengarkan teriakn seseorang lalu melihat dan ia melihat Issei di bunuh dengan tombak yang ingin lari pun ketahuan lalu ia mendengar suara perempuan itu "Karena kau sudah melihat kejadian itu kau juga harus dibunuh"Kata Raynare sambil membuat Tombak Cahaya dan melemparkannya kepada Naruto lalu Naruto menjerit karena kesakitan dan sebelum ia menutup matanya ia melihat Wanita bersurai merah mendekatinya Naruto yang saat itu sudah sekarat langsung menutup matanya.

To Be Continued

Maaf kalau jelek, jika anda sudah selesai membaca fic ini boleh tinggalkan review atau favorite story atau yang lainnya

Terima Kasih Sudah membaca kami terima saran atau kritik pembaca


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto and DxD : Struggle for Live**

Maaf untuk semuanya karena gaya saya seperti pengemis ya bagaimanalah masih semua reviews saya ucapkan terima kasih dari reviews itu saya bisa intropeksi diri ya brother semua !

Marilah kita mulai

 _ **Chapter 2 : Hidup Baru.**_

Setelah kejadian itu Rias yang melihat Naruto pun langsung menghidupkannya dengan satu pion karena Ia tidak tahu apakah Naruto memiliki kekuatan atau tidak.

"Rias apa tidak apa - apa menghidupkan dia" tanya Akeno

"Sudahlah tak usah di pikirkan lagipula cuma 1 pion , maksud Kita kan hanya menolong saja" jawab Rias.

Skip aja kejadiannya ya.

Naruto pun mulai bangun dari pingsannya karena Dia pikir Ia akan mati.

"Egghh" erang Naruto , Ia pun bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi meninggalkan kamar pun sampai ke ruang tamu dan melihat ruangan itu seperti gaya lihatnya hari yang sudah malam ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat perjalanannya ia terus berpikir tentang kejadian saat ia di bunuh tadi.

'Kalau Aku sudah mati bagaimana aku bisa tetap hidup,hah hal ini memang membingungkan'batinnya bingung.

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di Rumahnya yang kecil dan itu bukan Rumahnya melainkan Rumah Sora lalu diberikan pada pun masih tetap memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Skip Keesokan Harinya

Ia tetap tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan kejadian tadi lihatnya jam lalu dia berjalan dengan malasnya dengan mata yang berkantong.

Setelah selesai mandi ia pun mengganti pakaiannya.

Dia berjalan terus menerus sampai ke sampai di kelas ia langsung menidurkan kepalanya di atas Wanita yang melihat Naruto hanya kebingungan karena biasanya ia selalu bersemangat.

Skip Jam Istirahat

Naruto pun tetap tidak bangkit dari tempatnya tiba ia mendengar suara perempuan tetap tidak menghiraukan karena dia berpikiran bahwa itu paling adalah dan Akeno yang merasa di abaikan pun menjewer kedua Telinga Naruto.

"Woi sakit baka !" teriaknya kesakitan

"Salahmu sendiri mengabaikan kami"kata Rias

"Mengapa Kalian menggangguku?" tanya Naruto

"Apakah Kau mau jalan dengan Kami"tanya Rias

Wajah Naruto yang tadinya tidak berseri tiba tiba menjadi semangat dan Matanya yang berapi api.

"Ayo" kata Naruto semangat

Mereka pun berjalan dengan keadaan hening tanpa ada yang berbicara dan Akeno sengaja membawa Naruto ke Gedung sampai Naruto bingung mengapa di bawa ke Gedung lama.

"Mengapa Kita pergi kesini" tanya Naruto

"Sudah ikut saja" kata Akeno sambil tersenyum

Setelah sampai di dalam Naruto melihat semua anggota Occult Research memandang malas kepada semua anggota club.

"Hei sebenarnya mengapa Kalian membawa ku ke tempat ini lagi"kata Naruto dengan malas.

"Karena Kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa sebenarnya mengapa kau masih bisa hidup karena kau sudah di reinkarnasi menjadi iblis"kata Rias.

Tiba tiba wajah Naruto menjadi pucat dan berkeringat dingin sekaligus mendengar ungkapan Rias tadi.

"Dan Kami juga adalah iblis"kata Rias dengan mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya.

Karena ketakutan yang sangat dalam,Naruto pun lari keluar dari jendela dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah dan untuk yang kedua kalinya ia mati.

Rias dan teamnya pun segera berlari keluar membawa Naruto untuk di hidupkan kembali.

 **After It**

Naruto pun mulai sadar dan bangkit dari kematiannya yang kedua pun mencoba keluar dari kamar saat di ruang tamu tiba tiba muncul lingkaran sihir yqng mengeluarkan Rias dan teamnya.

Naruto yang merasa ketahuan pun mencoba kabur tetapi Koneko Naruto berhenti untuk kabur.

"Mengapa kau takut dan melarikan diri Naruto" kata Rias

"Kau kan iblis juga dan mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan diri dengan kami" kata Rias menyambung perkataannya.

"Harrghh" desah Naruto malas.

"Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing pada Naruto anggota baru kita" kata Rias.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Yuuto Kiba salam kenal Naruto-san" kata Kiba dengan sopan.

Namaku Koneko Tojou"kata Koneko dengan singkat.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun sweatdrop'Dasar muka tembok'batinnya.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Issei Hyodou salam kenal Senpai" kata Issei.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Akeno Himejima salam kenal" kata Akeno dengan senyum polosnya.

"Dan Aku Rias Gremory pewaris Keluarga Gremory" kata Rias dengan semangatnya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" kata Naruto malas.

"Ok sekarang kita semua sudah kenal satu sama lain baiklah sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke kelas dan kau Naruto tinggal sebentar di sini" kata Rias

"Oh merepotkan" kata Naruto agak kesal."Ada apa?"tanya Naruto.

"Apakah kau mempunyai kekuatan dalam dirimu?" tanya Rias.

"Kekuatan apa maksudmu,kurasa tidak" tanggap Naruto.

"Oh ya sudah kau bisa kembali" kata Rias yang semangatnya sudah pudar karena mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sedangkan Rias mengutuk dirinya karena salah mereinkarnasi Naruto.

 **Skip Pulang Sekolah.**

Setelah pulang sekolah Naruto langsung lari untuk pulang ke rumahnya agar tidak di panggil Rias dan di perjalanan Naruto hampir gagal karena sempat di hadang Kiba dan Naruto berhasil mengelabuhi Mereka dengan mengatakan ada UFO di langit mereka yang terkecoh hanya bisa menggerutu.

'Haha,Akhirnya Aku berhasil kabur'batin Naruto.

Sesampainya Naruto di rumahnya ia langsung mandi Naruto memasak untuk makan malam yaitu hidangan para Dewa yaituuuu Ramen Cup Special Edition dengan tambahan Danging Sapi di semangatnya ia langsung menghabiskan Ramennya dengan cepat bahkan lebih cepat dari Kirroi Senko Konoha.

 **After It**

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makannya Naruto langsung beranjak tidur.

 **Sementara itu Di Suatu Tempat**

Terlihat seorang anak berlari lari dari arah hutan dia sedang di kejar oleh Iblis liar atau yang di sebut juga Stray itu terus berlari dari ancaman si Iblis Liar,ia sudah terengah itu di lihatnya sebuah rumah yang terbuka langsung berlari melompat ke dalam Rumah itu sedangkan si Iblis Liar melompat ke atas Rumah itu dan mengahancurkan Rumah itu dengan senjatanya Iblis itu hampir mengenai K3m4lu4n pemilik Rumah itu.

"Arrrrgggghhhhh"teriak pemilik Rumah itu ketakutan.

Pemilik Rumah itu memiliki perawakan yang tinggi,rambut pirang,dantiga garis seperti kumis Kucing di ,dialah Pemeran Utama Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Bersama Rias dan Teamnya.**

Rias dan Teamnya sudah bersiap siap untuk memburu Iblis Liar itu yang sudah menyusahkan penduduk.

"Akeno buat Lingkaran Sihirnya"suruh Rias pada Queennya itu.

"Baik Buchou!"jawab Akeno.

Mucullah lingkaran sihir itu berlambangkan Keluarga Gremory.

"Issei ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu dalam menghabisi Iblis Liar,Jadi hati hatilah"kata Rias pada Issei.

"Baiklah Buchou"jawab Issei penuh semangat.

"Baiklah Team ayo pergi!"

"Ayo"sahut Team Rias.

Mereka pun menghilang dari lingkaran sihir itu dan sampai di Rumah Teman Kita Naruto yang sudah pucat akibat kedatangan Iblis itu.

"Naruto/san"teriak mereka.

"Hey Iblis Liar kau berusaha menghabisi peerageku dan kau akan menerima hukuman dari Rias Gremory"

" **Kau terlalu sombong bocah akan ku bunuh kau"** teriak Iblis itu yang kemudian berusaha menyerang Rias.

"Kiba"kata Rias.

"Baik"dan Kiba langsung melesat kearah Iblis Liar itu dan mulai menyayati Iblis itu.

" **Sialan kau bocah"** kata Iblis itu emosi.

Lalu Iblis menyerang dan Iblis itu beradu senjata sampai pedang Kiba itu pun memeukul perut Kiba dengan kuat.

"Arrggghh"teriak Kiba yang mulutnya berlumuran darah akibat pukulan maut si Iblis.

Iblis itu pun kembali berusaha menyerang Rias.

"Akeno"ucap Rias.

"Baik"ucap Akeno.

Akeno pun menyerang Iblis itu dengan Iblis itu hanya tersenyum karena petir itu tidak mampu membuat Iblis itu tersengat.

" **Hanya itukah kemampuanmu"** kata Iblis itu dengan nada meremehkan.

Lalu Iblis itu menyerang Akeno dengan pukulan Akeno mendapati pukulan yang sama seperti yang di berikan Iblis itu pada pun terpental beberapa meter akibat pukulan maut itu.

'Sial kalau begini kami bisa terbunuh'batin Rias khawatir.

"Koneko"ucap Rias.

"Baik"Sahut Koneko.

Koneko menyerang Iblis tadi dengan pukulan supernya tapi dengan mudah dapat di tahan si Iblis liar si Iblis Liar itu membantingkan tubuh kecil Koneko ke tanah dengan kuat.

" **Selanjutnya"** kata Iblis Liar itu dengan nada Arrogant.

"Buchou biar aku yang maju"kata Issei yang sudah emosi melihat teman temannya di habisi oleh Iblis itu.

"Tidak jika engkau mati maka Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi Raja Harem"kata Rias.

Issei hanya terpaku di satu sisi ia ingin menjadi Raja Harem tetepi di suatu sisi ia ingin menyelamatkan teman temannya.

"Hei kau Iblis Liar lawanlah aku"kata Rias emosi.

" **Hmm Itu memang tujuanku"** kata Iblis itu.

Rias membuat _Power of Destruction_ nya lalu ia tembakkan pada Iblis liar Liar yang di serang itu hanya menghindarinya dengan mudah.

" **Hanya itu kah Kekuatanmu"** kata Iblis itu meremehkan Rias.

Rias yang di buat emosi terus menembaki Iblis itu dengan _Power of Destruction_ Iblis itu hanya menghindar dengan makin lama kekuatan Rias hampir habis ia masih terus menembakkan _Power of Destructionnya_ sampai sampai kekuatannya pun terjatuh karena sudah kehabisan yang melihat itu langsung menyerang Iblis itu.

"Rasakan ini Dragon Shot"kata Issei dengan kuat.

Tetapi tidak keluar coba lagi.

"Dragon Shot"ucap Issei dengan kuat.

Lalu Issei memukul sarung tangannya karena dia berpikir bahwa benda itu sarung itu bercahaya.

[Boost]

"Dragon Shot"

Lalu Issei menembakannya pada Iblis itu dan Iblis itu sempat bersorak kemenangan karena dia berpikir ia sudah menang tetapi Iblis itu bangkit.

" **Aku katakan tembakan itu cukup kuat tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk membunuhku"** kata Iblis itu.

Lalu Iblis itu memukul Issei dengan senjata yang terpukul pun terpaksa terpental jauh.

" **Sekarang saatnya untuk menghabisimu"** kata Iblis itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu mereka sudah menolong Iblis itu malah menyakiti teman temannya ya Naruto sudah menganggap mereka tiba Tubuh Naruto bergerak sendiri.

 **Naruto POV On**

Apa yang terjadi mengapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan kepalaku terasa sakit kenapa bisa begini kenapa kenapa kenapa.

 **Naruto POV End**

Tiba tiba Naruto membuat bentuk bentuk tangannya seperti segel.

"Kau yang melukai teman temanku harus **Mati** "ucap Naruto emosi dengan menekankan kata mati.

" _Kuchiyose:Gamahiro"_ ucap Naruto.

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah Katak raksasa yang menimpa Iblis itu sampai mati.

"Kai"ucap Naruto melepaskan jutsunya.

Lalu Katak itu hilang dalam kepulan juga dengan Naruto yang sudah oleng tubuhnya lalu jatuh ke tanah.

"Narutooo"teriak Rias.

 **To Be Continued.**

Bagaimana lanjutannya ? Bagus atau Tidak itu urusan pemirsa.

Selamat Lagi.


	3. Congratulation

Selamat Merayakan Hari Wafat Isa Al-Masih

 **Salamku**

Saya ucapkan selamat bagi yang merayakan.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and DxD : Struggle to Life

Untuk semuanya terima kasih atas saran anda masing – masing sekarang Saya akan lanjut dan perpanjang Wordnya begitu juga dengan penulisan saya juga akan saya perbaiki.

Maaf Ya semuanya sempat saya hapus chapter ini karena ada kesalahan ide.

 **Pengarang Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pengarang High School DxD : Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pengarang Naruto and DxD : Amego Jung(Bukan Pamer ya)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Romance, Fantasy, and Other.**

 **Pair : Naruto x ? minta saran.**

 **Pemeran Utama : Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **Saya persilahkan Hadirin untuk membaca Fict Buruk ini !**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **Chapter 3 Di buka !**

 **Opening Fict : Distance – Long Shot Party.**

 **Di Gunung Myoboku**.

Di Tempat yang Indah dimana hidup beragam Mahluk Hidup apalagi tempat banyak Patung Katak, Yups karena Tempat itu adalah Gunung Myoboku Tempat tinggal Pertapa Katak.

"Siapa yang berani memanggilku lalu melepasku sesuka Hatinya sialan di"Kata Sang Katak Gamahiro yang kesal.

"Hah kalau aku bertemu dengannya akan ku habisi dia"kata Sang Pertapa Katak.

Gamahiro yang melihat Pertapa Katak lain berkumpul menjadi melihat Fukasaku.

"Mengapa semuanya berkumpul Fukasaku-Sama"tanya Gamahiro.

"Kami mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto menghilang dan tak pernah terlihat lagi selama ini"kata Fukasaku.

Pertapa Katak yang Agung berdehem agar semuanya diam.

"Menurut mimpiku Naruto masih hidup tapi aku tidak tahu dimana Tempat ia sekarang kalau menurutku ia tidak berada di Dunia Shinobi mungkin ia berada di Dimensi lain"kata Pertapa Katak Agung menerangkan mimpinya.

Gamahiro mulai angkat bicara.

"Baru baru ini aku di panggil oleh seseorang tetapi aku tidak tahu siapa"kata Gamahiro.

"Mungkin itu Naruto tidak mungkin Jiraiya atau Minato karena mereka sudah meniggal"kata Gamaken.

"Untuk memastikan kita panggil saja Naruto dengan Kuchiyose"kata Fukasaku.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"kata Fugaku.

 **Kembali ke Dunia DxD**

"Narutooooooooo"teriak Rias melihat Naruto terjatuh ke Tanah.

Rias langsung berlari ke tempat Naruto, lalu menidurkan Kepala Naruto di bersedih karena tidak dapat melindungi Anggotanya dengan terus bersedih sampai menangis dan Air Matanya mengenai wajah Naruto bergetar dan terus bergetar sampai Tubuhnya bergetar berlebihan tiba tiba Naruto hilang dalam kepulan pun menangis – peeragenya yang sudah sadar menenangkan Rias dan membujuknya untuk pulang dengan bersedih karena salah satu anggota Peeragenya hilang.

 **Gunung Myoboku.**

Mereka yang melihat Naruto kembali senang karena sebenarnya Naruto tidak mulai sadar dan bangkit dari melihat Katak – Katak yang berbicara membuat Naruto takut karena ia tak pernah melihat Katak berbicara di Dunia DxD.

"Mengapa Kalian bisa berbicara"tanya Naruto takut.

"Hey Naruto apa kau tidak mengenal kami lagi?"tanya Gamabunta.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Mana mungkin ku kenal kalian"kata Naruto.

Naruto yang masih ketakutan akhirnya di tenangkan oleh Katak – katak Naruto pun bisa di tenangkan.

"Akan ku ceritakan semua tentang hidupmu"kata Fukasaku.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan diam.

 **Lewatkan saja ya.**

Setelah mendengar perkataan Fukasaku tadi kepala Naruto terasa sangat pening seperti ingin berteriak kesakitan ia mulai mengingat kejadian kejadian hidupnya sewaktu di Dunia Shinobi dan ia kembali pingsan lagi.

 **Didalam Pikiran Naruto.**

Naruto melihat semua kehidupannya sewaktu di dunia melihat seorang anak kecil berlari dari incaran melihat anak itu di pukuli disakiti dan di katai bocah yang melihat itu emosi dan ingin menghajar orang orang ia tidak dapat memukul orang orang itu karena itu hanya sebongkah tiba ia mendengar seseorang berbicara dan ia melihat ke arah orang itu.

"Anak itu adalah kau Naruto"ucap Orang misterius itu.

"Siapa kau dan megapa kau tahu Namaku?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku adalah Ayahmu"kata orang itu.

Degg.

Otaknya mulai bekerja lagi mendengar pernyataan orang merasa ingatan ingatannya yang lama mulai persatu sampai semuanya kembali.

"Naruto Kau menghilang saat perang Dunia Ninja Keempat"kata Minato.

Naruto langsung memeluk Ayahnya dan Minato membalas pelukan anaknya.

"Kau menjadi sangat tampan sepertiku ya"Kata Minato.

"Heh malahan aku yang lebih tampan _ttebayo!_ "kata Naruto.

Mereka terus bercerita satu sama menceritakan kisah hidupnya di dimensi akhirnya pembicaraan mereka terputus karena Waktu Minato sudah habis.

"Berjuanglah di Dunia itu Naruto dan bawalah Perdamaian"kata Minato menghilang.

 **Setelah Sadar.**

Naruto yang sudah sadar melihat para Katak mengelilinginya.

"Fukasaku-jiji, Bos Bunta, dan yang lain akhirnya aku sudah kembali ingat asal usulku _ttebayo_ "kata Naruto senang.

Akhirnya semuanya menarik nafas lega.

"Tetapi aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi"kata Naruto sedih kembali.

"Tenanglah kami akan melatihmu disini"kata Fukasaku.

"Baik"kata Naruto semangat.

Naruto mulai berlatih kembali ia memulai latihannya dari tehnik Control Chakra.

'Ayo Naruto kau harus bisa' batin Naruto sebelum Latihan.

"Baiklah sekarang kau akan mulai latihan Control Chakra"kata Fukasaku.

"Yang pertama membuka aliran Chakramu"kata Fukasaku.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ikuti aku"kata Fukasaku.

Fukasaku duduk bersila, menutup mata, dan membuat Hand menirukan apa yang dilakukan Fukasaku.

Dan tiba tiba keluar aliran Chakra yang menyelubungi tubuh yang melihat itu bangga dengan Naruto karena dapat dengan mudah membuka aliran Chakranya.

"Baiklah yang selanjutnya berjalan di atas air"kata Fukasaku.

Lalu mereka pergi ke sebuah sungai.

"Baiklah sekarang fokuskan Chakramu pada Kakimu"kata Fukasaku.

Naruto mencoba berjalan di atas akhirnya ia melihat itu kembali memuji Naruto di dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana aku hebatkan?"kata Naruto bangga.

Sedangkan Fukasaku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang kau akan belajar sebuah Jutsu yaitu Jutsu kebanggaanmu Naruto"kata Fukasaku.

"Apakah Kage Bunshin?"tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya"kata Fukasaku.

Naruto mengingat kembali teknik Kage Bunshin dan cara tiba Naruto membuat Hand Seal.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"kata Naruto mengucapkan Jutsunya.

Lalu muncul ribuan bayangan Naruto, Fukasaku yang melihat itu bengong padahal saat dia pertama kali membuat Bunshin selalu gagal.

"Hebat Naruto kau bisa membuat Bunshin saat pertama kali belajar"kata Fugaku bangga melihat Naruto.

"Tidak tahu rasanya mudah sekali mengatur Chakraku _ttebayo_ "kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

Fukasaku yang mendengar perkataan Naruto kembali bingung karena sangat sulit mengendalikan Chakra sebagai semakin heran melihat Naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang kau akan belajar sebuah Ninjutsu"kata Fukasaku.

"Baiklah"kata Naruto.

"Baiklah apakah kau masih ingat cara membuat Rasengan"kata Fukasaku.

"Tentu"kata Naruto.

Naruto mulai mengingat dulu saat ia belajar membuat harus memusatkan Chakra pada mulai memusatkan Chakra di tangannya mulailah terbentuk Lingkaran Chakra berwarna biru lonjong karena Rasengannya belum terus memusatkan Chakra dan Rasengannya jadi dalam bentuk ia membenturkannya ke sebuah Pohon yang memyebabkan Pohon itu tumbang.

"Yeah akhirnya"kata Naruto semangat.

Fukasaku kembali dibuatnya sudah mulai gelap dan Matahari mulai terbenam.

"HEYYYYYY SAATNYA MAKAN MALAM"teriak Istri tercinta Fukasaku Ma Shima.

"Baiklah"kata Fukasaku.

Lalu mereka pergi untuk makan malam.

Di dalam Rumah Naruto melihat Makanan yang di sediakan Ma itu terdiri dari Ulat, Serangga, merasa jijik.

"Ittadakimasu"ucap Fukasaku dan Shima.

Shima melihat Naruto tidak makan.

"Apakah Makanannya tidak enak?"tanya Ma Shima.

"Tidak Ma Ini sangat enak"kata Naruto sambil memakan Makan Malamnya.

 **After It.**

"Arigatou"ucap mereka.

"Naruto sekarang kau bisa beristirahat"kata Fukasaku.

"Baiklah".

Setelah itu dia meninggalkan tempat itu dan langsung pergi untuk tidur.

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah dan seperti biasa Burung burung selalu berkicauan.

"Aggghhh"

"Pagi pagi begini enaknya tidur lagi hihihi"tawa Naruto.

Tiba tiba.

"Akhhh"teriak Naruto.

Ia dipukul oleh Fukasaku dengan Rotan.

"Mengapa kau memukulku Kakek tua"teriak Naruto.

"Sudah pagi mau tidur lagi dasar pemalas"kata Fukasaku.

"Sudahlah ayo sekarang kita latihan Senjutsu"kata Fukasaku.

Mereka pergi ke tempat Air atau lebih tepatnya Air mancur untuk belajar Senjutsu pertama - tama harus menggunakan minyak Gama.

"Naruto untuk belajar Senjutsu kau harus bisa mengendalikan Chakra Alam kau ingat"

"Maka kau harus bisa mengontrol Chakra Alam itu agar kau tidak berubah menjadi seperti Alam"

"Naruto sekarang masuklah ke dalam Minyak itu"kata Fukasaku.

"Baik"jawabnya malas.

Naruto masuk ke dalam minyak dan mulailah wajahnya menjadi seperti juga mulai bersuara seperti Katak bahkan seluruh tubuhnya mirip katak.

"Hei _wibbit_ mengapa aku _wibbit_ menjadi seperti _wibbit_ Katak"tanya Naruto.

"Itu adalah hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan seperti dulu Naruto"kata Fukasaku.

Naruto melihat wajahnya yang dipantulkan minyak.

"GWAAA KENAPA KENAPA KENAPA WAJAHKU MENJADI SEPERTI INI"teriak Naruto.

"GWAA GWAA"

Fukasaku langsung memukuli anak itu dengan tongkatnya sampai Naruto kembali seperti semula.

"Naruto kau harus bisa mengendalikan Chakra Alam"kata Fukasaku.

"Baiklah sekarang kau harus bisa mengumpulkan Chakra Alamengan cara Bersemidi"

"Baik"

Naruto pun bersemidi dan mengumpulkan Chakra Alam.

"Kau harus menjadi alam Naruto tenang jangan pikirkan apa yang ada di sekitarmu"kata Fukasaku.

Naruto yang tidak dapat menyeimbangkan Chakra Alam kembali berubah menjadi Katak dan Fukasaku pun memukul kepalanya kembali dengan tongkat Rotannya.

 **To Be Continued.**

Maaf ya hanya bisa sepanjang masalah kelanjutan bakal beda dari yang lain Naruto akan selamatkan Rias saat berada di pernikahan mereka tetapi fic ini bukan begitu tunggu saja kelanjutannya.

Salamku Amego Jung

 **Ending Fic : Akihisa Kondo – Black Night Town**


	5. Chapter 5 : Kembalinya Naruto

**Naruto and DxD : Struggle to Life**

Untuk semuanya terima kasih atas saran anda masing – masing sekarang Saya akan lanjut dan perpanjang Wordnya begitu juga dengan penulisan saya juga akan saya perbaiki.

 **Pengarang Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pengarang High School DxD : Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pengarang Naruto and DxD : Amego Jung(Bukan Pamer ya)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Romance, Fantasy, and Other.**

 **Pair : Naruto x akan datang sendiri sesuai alur!**

 **Pemeran Utama : Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **Saya persilahkan Hadirin untuk membaca Fict Buruk ini !**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **Chapter 4 Di buka !**

 **Opening Fict : Distance – Long Shot Party.**

 **Satu Minggu Kemudian.**

"Naruto haah haah sepertinya kau sudah bisa menguasai Senjutsu dengan beberapa jenis teknik Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, dan Ninjutsu"kata Fukasaku terengah engah.

"Heh biasa saja _ttebayo_ "kata Naruto.

"Naruto aku hanya dapat melatihmu sampai disini untuk memperkuat Dirimu latihanlah bersama Gama lain dan soal Senjutsumu sudah bertambah jangka waktunya menjadi 20 menit itu adalah hal yang lumayan bagus"kata Fukasaku.

"Baiklah Naruto sampai disini latihan kita"kata Fukasaku meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah saatnya untuk melatih diri lagi"kata Naruto semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto teringat Jutsu gabungannya saat melawan kemudian menemukan sebuah ide yang cemerlang yaitu melakukan Jutsu gabungan dengan Bos Gamabunta, Gamaken, dan sudah pasti mereka lebih kuat dari pada pun pergi untuk menjumpai mereka.

 **Setelah itu.**

"Ayolah bos"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah"ucap Naruto dengan muka memelas.

"Haah Baiklah"

"Yeahhhh"teriak Naruto.

"Naruto elemen apa yang kau punya?"tanya Gamabunta.

"Angin, Api, dan Tanah"kata Naruto.

"Hmmm kalau begitu aku akan menyemburkan Minyak dan kau membuat Bunshin satu menggunakan Katon dan satu lagi menggunakan Fuuton"kata Gamabunta.

Naruto memilih Gamabunta karena dapat mengeluarkan Minyak dengan intensitas yang banyak.

"Baiklah ayo kita coba"kata Naruto.

Naruto dan Gamabunta pergi ke lahan yang kosong agar tidak merusak tanaman di Myoboku Zan.

"Ini dia Naruto"ucap Gamabunta sambil mengeluarkan Minyak.

"Baiklah _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ "ucap Naruto lalu keluarlah sebuah Bunshin Naruto.

" _Katon : Gamayu Endan_ "

" _Fuuton : Atsugai"_

Terciptalah sebuah jutsu yang dasyat gabungan antara elemen angin yang kuat dan elemen api yang membakar saja untuk hanya tanah kosong kalau tidak tempat itu sudah hancur.

"Haah haah Jutsu ini memakan cukup banyak Chakra"kata Naruto terengah engah.

'Hmm kau sudah semakin hebat Naruto'batin Gamabunta.

"Baiklah saatnya kita tinggalkan tempat ini"kata Gamabunta.

"Baik"

 **Bersama Fukasaku**

"Hei Ma kau tahu saat aku berlatih Senjutsu dengan Naruto, aku naik ke atas bahunya tetapi aku tidak merasakan chakra Kyuubi di dalamnya"kata Fukasaku.

"Itukan bagus jadi kita tak usah takut naik kebahunya"kata Shima.

"Aduh Ma kau ini malah bercanda atau mungkin Kyuubi sudah tidak ada dalam Naruto"kata Fukasaku.

"Itu tidak mungkin kalau Kyuubi tidak ada dia pasti sudah mati"kata Shima.

"Kau memang benar tetapi kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakannya ya"kata Fukasaku.

Fukasaku kembali mengingat kejadian hari itu.

 **Flashback On**

Fukasaku mencoba naik ke atas bahu Naruto ia memberanikan melawan rasa takut atas Chakra Kyuubi yang mengerikeran.

Setelah Fukasaku naik ia tidak merasakan apa apa kalau biasanya jika ia naik ke pundak Naruto ia pasti akan terpental tetapi tidak terjadi apa apa.

 **Flashback End**

'Apa mungkin'

"Gamakichi tolong panggilkan Naruto"kata Fukasaku.

'Akan kupastikan sendiri'

 **After It.**

"Naruto bisakah kau berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi"kata Fukasaku.

"Oh iya aku melupakan Kyuubi aku sangat rindu padanya"

"Naruto cepatlah"kata Fukasaku.

"Baik"

Naruto mencoba masuk ke dalam alam Kyuubi tapi hasilnya nihil tak ada apapun yang masih mencoba dan terus mencoba sampai akhirnya.

"Tidak bisa jiji"kata Naruto khawatir.

"Berarti Kyuubi sudah tidak ada dalammu"kata Fukasaku.

"Bagaimana mungkin Kyuubi bisa tidak ada"kata Naruto.

"Kita masih belum dapat jawabannya"kata Fukasaku.

Hari sudah mulai malam Fukasaku menyuruh Naruto untuk beristirahat untuk mendapatkan Staminanya kembali.

'Kyuubi dimana kau'batinnya.

Naruto pun tidur.

 **Di Suatu Tempat di Dimensi DxD.**

Ada seekor Binatang berekor sembilan di tempat itu sedang menghancurkan tempat itu tidak segannya untuk menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang ia lihat.

" **Graaaghhh Akulah Biju terkuat Kyuubi no Yoko"** teriak Binatang yang bernama Kyuubi itu.

 **Sementara itu Bersama Naruto.**

"Gwaah haah haaah"ia terengah engah akibat mimpi aneh yang ada di dalam mimpinya.

'Mengapa aku memimpikan Kyuubi'batinnya.

Setelah agak tenang ia kembali tidur.

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

"Naruto bangun Great Toad Sage mempunyai ramalan untukmu"kata Fukasaku.

"Baik"kata Naruto.

Mereka langsung pergi ke tempat Great Toad Sage.

"Pertapa Agung Naruto sudah disini"kata Fukasaku.

"Baiklah Naruto aku punya ramalan untukmu Kau akan melakukan sebuah pertempuran hebat di Dimensi itu kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki Naga Hitam yang katanya tak terbatas dan kau akan melawannya"kata Great Toad Sage.

"Dan saat kau bertempur kau akan kalah dengan Naga tak terbatas itu yang menyebabkan kau akan kembali ke Konoha"kata Great Toad Sage.

"Pada saat kau dikalahkannya akan keluar sebuah gelembung Chakra yang membawa mereka entah kemana"kata Great Toad Sage menyambung perkataannya.

"Dan yang terpenting dalam mimpiku Kyuubi juga ada dalam dimensi itu dan sebaiknya kau tangkap dia untuk membantumu melawan Naga Hitam"kata Great Toad Sage.

"Jadi begitu ya ternyata Kyuubi ada di tempat itu"kata Naruto.

"Naruto kau harus bekerja sama dengan para Iblis di dalam Dunia itu"kata Great Toad Sage.

"Baiklah"

"Naruto sebelum kau pergi lebih baik kau berlatih selama satu minggu lagi disini"kata Fukasaku.

"Tidak Naruto harus segera pergi"kata Great Toad Sage.

"Tidak apa apa Fukasaku-jiji aku bisa kesini setiap waktu dengan Gyaku Kuchiyose"kata Naruto dengan senyum Lima jari.

Fukasaku yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"kata Fukasaku.

"Yosh akan ku usahakan yang terbaik"kata Naruto.

 **After It.**

Naruto pergi berkeliling sebelum pergi untuk menikmati udara yang segar dan pemandangan yang indah.

"Tou-san Kaa-chan kelihatannya aku akan gagal untuk kedua kalinya"

"Tetapi biarpun aku gagal semangatku tak akan pernah padam"

"Biarpun rintangan membentang dan masalah mendatangiku aku akan tetap memegang Semangatku yaitu Semangat Api karena itulah jalan ninjaku"gumam Naruto.

Tiba tiba Fukasaku menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto"panggil Fukasaku.

"oh Fukasaku-jiji"

"ada apa _ttebayo_?"tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang waktunya kau bersiap siap karena sebentar lagi kau akan berangkat"kata Fukasaku.

"Baiklah"jawabnya.

 **Setelah Bersiap - siap.**

"gwaah haaah Aku hiks tak dapat hiks meninggalkan kalian haaa"tangis Naruto gaje.

Gamatatsu yang melihat tangisan gaje Naruto malah ikut ikutan menangis.

"gwaah Naruto hiks gwaah"tangis Gamatatsu ikut ikutan.

Sedangkan semua yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua hanya Sweatdrop.

"Minna jangan lupakan aku biarpun aku begini jangan lupakan aku, semua yang sudah kita lalu-

"Hei Naruto kau seakan akan pergi untuk selamanya"kata Gamakichi memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Hhehe"sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Baiklah minna jane"ucap Naruto.

Poooing.

Naruto hilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Jadi Naruto sudah pergi ya?"tanya Gamatasu.

 **Bersama Naruto.**

"Dasar kakek tua sialan asal memulangkanku saja"teriak Naruto yang jatuh ke kotoran babi.

"Hei siapa kau"ucap seseorang.

Pandangan Naruto langsung beralih kepadanya.

"Kau pasti mau mencuri Babiku bukan"kata Pemilik Babi itu.

"Pencuri pencuri"teriak orang itu.

"Bukan aku bukan pencuri"kata Naruto.

"Mana pencuri?"tanya salah satu warga.

"Itu"

"Ayo kita tangkap"

Naruto yang berusaha di tabgkap mencoba untuk lari.

"Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti kakek tua"teriak Naruto yang sedang di kejar.

"Hey reader semuanya jangan lupa ya tunggu aksiku selnjutnya di Chapter 5 yang akan lebih seru dan menarik dan soal kejadian ini jangan diinagt ya Saya Uzumaki Naruto"kata Naruto mengakhiri fict ini.

 **To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto and DxD : Struggle to Life**

Untuk semuanya terima kasih atas saran anda masing – masing sekarang Saya akan lanjut dan perpanjang Wordnya begitu juga dengan penulisan saya juga akan saya perbaiki. Untuk balasan **review** ada di akhir cerita.

 **Pengarang Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pengarang High School DxD : Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Pengarang Naruto and DxD : Amego Jung(Bukan Pamer ya)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Romance, Fantasy, and Other.**

 **Pair : Naruto x akan datang sendiri sesuai alur!**

 **Pemeran Utama : Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **Saya persilahkan Hadirin untuk membaca Fict Buruk ini !**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **Chapter 5 : Di buka !**

 **Opening Fict : Distance – Long Shot Party.**

Naruto dikembalikan Fukasaku dengan Gyaku sampai ke Dimensi DxD dan dia ingin kembali terus berjalan sambil melihat – lihat Kota gadis di Kota Kuoh yang melihat Naruto banyak yang berteriak gaje bahkan sampai ada yang yang melihat para gadis – gadis hanya sweatdrop dengan tingkah aneh sampai di Rumahnya Naruto hanya menangis gaje melihat Rumahnya sudah hancur pun mengingat kejadian saat Rumahnya hancur.

 **Flashbackk On**

Terlihat seorang anak berlari lari dari arah hutan dia sedang di kejar oleh Iblis liar atau yang di sebut juga Stray itu terus berlari dari ancaman si Iblis Liar,ia sudah terengah itu di lihatnya sebuah rumah yang terbuka langsung berlari melompat ke dalam Rumah itu sedangkan si Iblis Liar melompat ke atas Rumah itu dan mengahancurkan Rumah itu dengan senjatanya Iblis itu hampir mengenai K3m4lu4n pemilik Rumah itu.

"Arrrrgggghhhhh" Teriak pemilik Rumah itu ketakutan.

 **Flashback End**

Naruto yang mengingat kejadian itu hanya mendengus kesal sebab karena si Iblis liar itu Rumahnya berpikir apakah Dia minta izin tinggal di Club atau tinggal di Jalanan.

'Tinggal di Jalanan atau di Club ya' Batin Naruto.

'Tinggal di Club saja nanti Kamu bisa ngintip Rias mandi loh!' Kata Hati Naruto yang jahat.

Naruto mulai berpikir jahat tapi di tepis Bagian Hati yang Baik

'Jangan Naruto sebagai seorang Lelaki Kamu harus tinggal di Jalanan jika Kamu tinggal di Club maka Kamu harus minta izin Rias, apa Kamu tidak malu meminta pada Wanita' Kata bagian Hati Naruto yang baik.

Naruto pun lebih memilih tinggal di Jalanan daripada di Club yang harus minta izin pada Rias.

"Baiklah tinggal di Jalanan pun tidak apa asalkan tidak meminta pada Wanita" Kata Naruto semangat.

Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto pergi untuk mencari tempat yang bagus agar bisa tidur dengan mulai berjalan dari pertama yang ia pilih adalah Bawah kolong Jembatan.

Setelah sampai di sana Naruto mulai berjalan menyusuri tempat merasa tempat itu kurang bagus di tempati karena berbau busuk dan lembab.

Naruto pun kembali mencari tempat yang bagus tetapi satupun tak layak di Naruto tidak kenal lelah Ia tetap mencari tempat untuk di pergi ke sebuah Pabrik lama, Ia merasa bahwa tempat itu layak di huni.

Hari sudah mulai malam dan Naruto sudah merasa merogoh kantongnya tetapi ia hanya menemukan sebuah selebaran berlambang menahan rasa laparnya Ia pun memilih untuk Tidur.

 **Sementara itu.**

"Buchou ada 3 ekor Iblis liar berada dekat Pabrik lama" Kata Akeno.

"Bagus Akeno baiklah Team persiapkan Diri Kalian" Kata Rias.

"Sekarang ayo berangkat!"kata Rias.

Setelah sampai di Pabrik itu Rias dan Peeragesnya menyusuri tempat berbagi kelompok Untuk mencari Iblis dan Kiba mencari kedalam Pabrik sedangkan Akeno, Koneko, dan Issei mencari di sekitar Pabrik lama.

Rias dan Kiba melihat bayangan yang besar mereka bersiap – siap untuk melawan Iblis itu, Rias membuat Power of Destructoinnya dan Kiba sudah mengambil maju terlebih dahulu untuk menyerang Iblis melemparkan Power of Destructionnya kepada Iblis itu dan Kiba menyayat Tubuh Iblis itu.

 **Kembali dengan Naruto.**

Tiba – tiba Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang sangat sakit pada Punggungnya dan Tubuhnya gosong. Ia berteriak sekeras mungkin yang bergema di Pabrik Naruto kembali merasakan sakit yang seperti Sayatan pun pingsan dan tidak sadarkan Diri.

 **Dengan Rias dan Kiba**

Rias dan Kiba yang merasa Iblis itu sudah mati lalu Iblis itu semakin mereka mendekati semakin kecil dan mereka melihat Tubuh Manusia tergeletak tak sadarkan Diri entah mati atau tidak Mereka tidak tahu. Lalu mereka membawa Tubuh Manusia itu ke tempat bercahaya dan alhasil mereka melihat Pemeran utama kita Uzumaki dan Kiba yang melihat itu hanya melongo tak percaya bahwa yang Mereka serang adalah Naruto.

Di dalam keadaan melongo Mereka juga senang bahwa Naruto sudah kembali.

"Kiba panggil yang lain" Kata Rias.

"Baik Buchou" Kata Kiba.

Kiba segera pergi untuk memanggil yang lain. Sementara Rias tersenyum terus karena Peeragenya sudah kembali.

Kiba akhirnya datang bersama dengan yang lain.

"Buchou" Kata Kiba.

"Semuanya Naruto sudah kembali" Kata Rias.

"Jadi Naruto-Senpai sudah kemali" Kata Issei.

"Ara~ ara Dia semakin tampan saja" Kata Akeno dengan senyum palsunya.

" **Groaaarrrrrgghhh"** Teriak seekor Iblis.

" **Haaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggghhhh"** Teriak seekor Iblis yang membawa sebuah Besi besar.

" **Kelihatannya ada banyak mangsa untuk Kita"** Kata Seekor Iblis yang membawa Kapak bermata dua.

"Baiklah Team ayo kita serang mereka" Kata Rias.

"Biar aku yang menyerang pertama" Kata Issei.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Sarung Tangan Issei bersuara.

"Ayo Ddraig Kita tunjukkan kekuatan Kita" Kata Issei.

" **Tentu"** Kata Ddraig.

Issei sudah mulai akrab dengan Ddraig semenjak Ia menjadi Iblis.

 **Flashback On.**

 **Issei POV On.**

Apakah Aku sudah mati apakah Aku sudah gagal padahl Aku masih baru jadi Iblis. Mengapa secepat ini Kau memanggilku Kami-sama Aku ini masih ingin cita – citaku belum terwujud untuk menjadi Raja nasibku.

" **Hei Kau Bocah"**

Suara siapa itu apakah Kami-sama.

" **Hei Kau"**

Mengapa Kami-sama terus memanggilku apakah untuk pengadilanku.

" **Hei bocah sialan kenapa Kau diam terus saat Aku memanggilmu"**

Apakah dosaku terlalu banyak makanya Aku dipanggil Bocah Sialan olehMu Kami-sama.

" **Bocah sialan Kau pikir Aku Tuhan"**

" **Aku Red Dragon Emperor Welsh Dragon Ddraig"** Kata Ddraig memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ddraig? Apa itu sejenis Buku Porno?" Tanya Issei dengan bodohnya.

" **Dasar Bocah mesum Aku ini salah satu dari Longinus Boosted Gear"**

"Buku Porno jenis apa itu Aku tidak pernah membacanya"

" **Haaarrrggghhh dasar Manusia bodoh Aku ini Naga kau tahu"** Kata Ddraig Marah.

' **Haaah bagaimana bisa Aku menjadi partner anak itu'** Batin Ddraig.

"Ohh jadi Kau Naga ya? Tapi bagaimana Kau bisa ada di dalamku?" Tanya Issei.

" **Karena Kami menyegelku di dalammu"** Kata Ddraig.

"Kalau Kau Naga pasti Kau punya kekuatan yang besar bukan?" Tanya Issei.

" **Ya Bocah , Jika kau mau Aku bisa memberikan sedikit keuatanmu"** Kata Ddraig.

"Jadi sekarang kita Partner?" Tanya Issei.

" **Hmm"**

 **Flashback End.**

Issei langsung menerjang Iblis itu dengan kekuatan 4 kali lipat dan kecepatan 4 kali lipat juga. Iblis liar itu agak kesusahan melawan Issei. Tetapi Iblis itu berusaha menghindari pukulan Issei.

" **Hahaha tidak kena"** Ejek Iblis itu.

"Ayo Ddraig tingkatkan kekuatan" Kata Issei.

" **Tentu Partner"** Kata Ddraig.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

" **Ini sudah cukup Bocah Tubuhmu masih belum sanggup menerima semua kekuatan ini"** Kata Ddraig.

"Baiklah ini lebih dari cukup" Kata Issei.

Kekuatan dan kecepatan Issei naik 8 kali lipat dari sebelumnya akibatnya Iblis liar itu tidak dapat mengimbangi kecepatan Issei. Iblis itu akhirnya terkena pukulan mantap Issei yang menyebabkan Iblis itu terpental menabrak Pohon.

"Hah rasakan itu Iblis liar" Ejek Issei kembali.

"Sekarang saatnya untuk membunuhmu" Kata Issei.

"Dragon Shot"

Issei menembakkan bola Naga itu kepada Iblis liar itu. Iblis liar itu pun musnah dari muka bumi. Issei hanya tersenyum sambil meniup Sacred Gearnya seperti Cowboy yang baru saja menembak musuhnya. Sekarang hanya tersisa 2 Iblis liar lagi di hadapan mereka.

'Wah Issei-kun ternyata sudah semakin kuat Aku juga harus lebih kuat' Batin Kiba yang melihat Issei menghabisi satu Iblis liar itu.

"Buchou biar Aku sekarang" Kata Kiba.

"Baiklah" Setuju Rias.

"Rasakan ini Iblis liar!" Teriak Kiba dengan menghunuskan pedangnya pada Iblis liar itu.

Iblis itu menangkis serangan Kiba dengan Kapaknya tetapi Kiba dengan cepat menyayat Tubuh Iblis liar itu. Iblis itu tidak dapat menghindari sayatan Sword Birth Kiba akhirnya menerima sayatan pada Tubuhnya.

" **Arrrrrgggghh"** Erang Iblis itu.

Kiba melihat kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyerang Iblis itu lagi. Kiba langsung menghunuskan Pedangnya ke perut Iblis liar itu.

"Hm" Kiba tersenyum melihat serangannya pada Iblis itu.

Keluar darah dari mulut Iblis liar itu.

"Saatnya penghabisan" Kata Kiba.

Dengan kecepatan super Kiba menyayat Tubuh Iblis itu terus menerus.

" **Arrgghh Arrgghh arrrgghh"** Jerit Iblis itu.

Kiba langsung memenggal Kepala Iblis liar itu.

"Selesai" Ujar Kiba.

Tumbang satu lagi Iblis liar yang membawa Kapak bermata 2 dan kini hanya tersisa satu Iblis yang membawa kayu.

"Buchou biar Aku yang menghabisinya" Kata Koneko.

"Baiklah Koneko" Kata Rias.

" **Ayo Iblis kecil ayo kita bermain – main"** Ejek Iblis itu.

Koneko langsung mengantarkan tinju kepada Wajah Iblis liar itu yang menyebabkannya terpental.

"Namaku bukan Iblis kecil b*ngs*t namaku Koneko" Kata Koneko dingin.

" **Hmm Pukulanmu cukup kuat juga ya"** Kata Iblis itu bangkit.

Iblis itu kemudian menyerang Koneko dengan Kayunya. Tetapi dengan Senjutsunya ia menghancurkan kayu Iblis itu. Iblis itu tercengang melihat kekuatan Koneko yang mengerikan.

"Rasakan ini" Kata Koneko.

Dengan tinju Senjutsunya ia memukul perut Iblis liar itu dengan amat kuat yang mengakibatkan perut Iblis liar itu hancur.

"Akhirnya selesai" Kata Rias.

"Akeno buat lingkaran sihir" Perintah Rias.

"Baik Buchou" Jawab Akeno.

Akeno membuat lingkaran sihir yang berlambangkan keluarga Gremory.

"Buchou sudah" Kata Akeno.

"Baiklah Ayo kita pergi" Kata Rias sambil membopong Naruto.

Mereka semua hilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

 **Di Occult Research Club.**

Setelah sampai di Club Rias langsung menidurkan Naruto di Sofa. Ia melihat Tubuh Naruto yang gosong.

"Aku terlalu berlebihan ya" Kata Rias.

"Aku juga Buchou" Kata Kiba.

"Ara~ara Kalian sangat berlebihan sampai membuat Naruto gosong begini" Kata Akeno dengan senyum palsunya.

"Ahaha itu tidak sengaja" Kata Rias sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Issei melihat Naruto yang sudah gosong begini dan beberapa luka sayatan di tubuhnya.

'Wah ini mengerikan jika Aku melawan Buchou' Batin Issei sambil menggigit jari – jarinya.

"Bu-buchou ba-bagaimana Kau bisa membuat Na-naruto-senpai gosong?" Tanya Issei gemetaran.

"Ah itu adalah kekuatan khas Keluarga Gremory Power of Destruction" Kata Rias.

"Ara~ara Kalian tidak mengkhawatirkan Naruto ya?" Kata Akeno.

Mereka semua langsung mendekati Naruto kecuali Koneko yang hanya duduk di Sofa. Ada yang mengambil air untuk membersihkan Tubuh Naruto, ada yang membuka baju Naruto(bukan ikut celana ya), dan ada yang lain segala macam. Semuanya repot mengerjakan semuanya kecuali Koneko yang hanya duduk di Sofa.

 **Tomorrow.**

Keesokan harinya sinar Matahari menyelimuti muka bumi dan juga memasuki semua ruangan di Academy Kuoh. Sampai menyinari surai pirang dari Uzumaki Naruto atau bisa juga kita sebut Namikaze Naruto yang tidur di Sofa juga di atas paha Wanita berambut merah Rias Gremory. Wajah mereka sangat damai.

"Hooooaaaamm" Naruto menguap.

Naruto mengucek matanya dan melihat sebuah benda yang tidak ia ketahui bergantung di atas Kepalanya. Ia mulai meneliti benda itu dan ternyata itu adalah Oppai dari seorang Wanita yang bentuk tubuhnya seperti Gitar Spanyol dan Rambut merah. Naruto mulai tersenyum jahat dan ingin menyentuh Oppai – oppai yang indah itu. Namun tiba – tiba Tubuh Rias bergerak.

"Hoaaammm" Rias menguap.

"Sudah pagi rupanya" Kata Rias sambli mengucek matanya.

Naruto yang merasa takut langsung pura – pura tidur lagi.

"Aku harus mandi" Kata Rias lalu meletakkan kepala Naruto di Sofa.

Naruto yang merasa sudah aman lansung duduk di sofa.

"Haah untung tidak ketahuan" Kata Naruto lega.

Naruto mendengar gemercik air dari Kamar mandi dan mulai tersenyum jahat lagi.

'Hahaha ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengintip Rias selagi tidak ada orang' Batin Naruto dengan senyum jahat nan mesumnya.

Naruto mulai berjalan secara perlahan ke Kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual aneh yaitu mengintip. Naruto sudah mencapai pintu Kamar mandi dan ia mencoba meraih gagang Pintu.

Krieet Krieet

Naruto berhasil membuka pintu Kamar mandi tetapi ia juga tidak mengetahui sudah ada orang yang membuka Club. Orang itu adalah Akeno Himejima yang sedang melihat Naruto ingin mengintip Rias. Naruto sudah melihat bayangan lekuk tubuh Rias yang seperti Gitar Spanyol itu. Naruto tersenyum dengan Wajah mesum yang menjijikkan.

"Ara~ara rupanya ada yang mengintip ya" Kata Akeno dengan Senyum khasnya.

'Mampus aku' Batin Naruto ketakutan.

"Hmm ternyata Naruto itu suka mengintip ya" Kata Akeno.

"Sebaiknya Aku beritahukan ini pada Buchou ahh" Kata Akeno menakut – takuti Naruto.

"Tolong Akeno jangan beritahu ini pada Rias" Pelas Naruto.

"Bagaimana yah" Kata Akeno.

"Tolonglah Akeno Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmua selama satu hari ini" Pelas Naruto dengan Wajah ketakutan.

"Bagaiman ya"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menuruti permintaanmu selama 1 minggu"

"Bagaimana ya"

"Kalau selama satu bulan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Setuju" Kata Akeno sambil bersalaman dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah permintaanku yang pertama yaitu Kau harus tinggal denganku selama satu bulan ini" Kata Akeno sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah" Kata Naruto semangat.

'Dengan ini Aku bisa mengintip Akeno kalau mandi' Batin Naruto.

"Dengan ini Aku tak perlu tinggal di jalanan lagi" Kata Naruto.

"Memang kenapa kau tak tinggal di rumahmu kemarin?" Tanya Akeno.

"Begini kata guruku lebih baik kita bicara sambil duduk bukan di depan pintu seperti ini" Kata Naruto yang menutup pintu kamar mandi dan pergi untuk duduk ke Sofa.

"Kau ingat saat Kalian melawan Monster minggu lalu" Kata Naruto.

"Itu bukan monster Naruto tapi Iblis liar" Kata Akeno.

"Mana ku tahu Kalian tidak memberi tahuku" Kata Naruto.

"Ara~ara jangan marah Naruto" Kata Akeno.

"Jadi Iblis itu menghancurkan Rumahku saat sebelum kalian datang" Kata Naruto.

"Jadi begitu" Kata Akeno.

"Ya begitulah".

"Naruto" Panggil Akeno.

"Hmm"

"Permintaan keduaku yaitu Kau harus memanggilku Ojou-sama" Kata Akeno.

"Haah permintaanmu aneh – aneh, Aku tidak mau" Kata Naruto menentang perkataan Akeno.

"Ara~ara jadi kau tidak mau ya, kalau begitu Kau akan gosong lagi di serang Buchou" Kata Akeno dengan senyumnya.

'Wanita ini sangat mengerikan bahaya jika dia memberitahukan ini pada Rias sebaiknya aku menurutinya' Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah Akeno Ojou-sama" Kata Naruto malas.

"Hmm begitu lebih baik" Kata Akeno.

"Ahhhh segarnya" Ujar Riaskeluar dari Kamar mandi dangan handuk.

Naruto yang melihat Rias hanya tersenyum jahat melihat pesona dari Tubuh Rias yang muantep toh. Sedangkan Akeno yang melihat wajah mesum Naruto kemudian menjewer telinga Naruto.

"Ara~ara Naruto no Echi" Ujar Akeno sambil menjewer telinga Naruto.

"Adaaww Aku tidak mesum Aku hanya mengikuti Insting" Ujara Naruto pada Akeno.

Akeno melepas jewerannya.

"Naruto kau sebaiknya segera mandi" Kata Rias.

"Ahh Rias Baju sekolahku sudah rusak saat minggu lalu Iblis itu menghancurkan Rumahku" Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk Kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Akeno sebaiknya Kau ambil Baju Sekolah dari Sona" Kata Akeno.

"Baik Buchou" Kata Akeno.

"Nah sekarang mandilah" Suruh Rias.

"Baiklah".

Naruto segera pergi ke Kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual mandinya.

 **Skip Malam Hari.**

Semua anggota Club berkumpul di Club karena ada sekelompok Iblis liar yang sedang beraksi.

"Baiklah jumlah mereka 5 orang" Kata Rias.

"Tingkatan mereka Iblis kelas menengah" Sambung Rias.

"Baiklah Aku ingin menghabisi mereka karena telah mnghancurkan Rumahku" Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah Akeno siapkan Lingkaran sihir" Suruh Rias.

"Baik Buchou" Jawab Akeno mempersiapkan Lingkaran sihir.

To Be Continued.

Nah di chap depan Naruto bakalan tunjukin powernya.

Balasan Review untuk Chap 4 :

Error Boss-san : Saya sudah terapkan boss

Asuka Ryu-san : Lihat di chap sebelumnya pas Naruto ketemu bapaknya bos

Nina-san : Iya udah di perpanjang dikit nih hehehe

Aguz. -san : Gak papa lihat aja kelanjutannya bos

The ereaser : Saya bukan anjing gila kalau saya anjing mana mungkin bisa ketik fic jelek ini ternyata pemikiran anda sangat pendek.

Christian-san : Dah lanjut ni

Guest : Iya bos

Fahzi Lucifer-san : Adalah

Prince-san : Ok bos

 _ **Terima Kasih**_

 _ **RnR ?**_


End file.
